Dispensing clothes dryers may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation and a dispensing system for dispensing a treating chemistry as part of the cycle of operation. A controller may be operably connected with the dispensing system and various components of the dryer to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller. Even when the proper amount of treating chemistry is dispensed, the dispensed treating chemistry may result in the build-up of residue on the interior surfaces defining the treating chamber which may transfer to the laundry when it is not desired to do so or provide a spot concentration of treating chemistry.